Elderahn Story
[ Setting ] Elderahn is a small island found in the southern coast; near the center of the country, between the borders of the kingdom of men and the high elf kingdom. The island is are surrounded by mountains and forests, making getting here difficult but very safe from invaders. It s called often times the "monster kingdom" since it was founded by the monster races (demons, dark elves, etc) and accepts refugees that would otherwise be endangered from the war. World The known world is a single continent named Osera. The ocean surrounding it is known as the The Terrestrial Tides. Completely wrapping the ocean down the center of the planet is a vast sea of whirlpools named The Heartless Abyss. There it always storms making travel past this point impossible; no one has ever crossed the wall, making it assumed nothing else exists beyond the whirlpools. Currency ''' Coins are used for currency in Elderahn. Most exchanges are done using copper or silver coins, there isn't much inflation so things like land would only be a dozen gold and expensive clothes/armors made of rare materials would maybe be a mythril or two. Mythril looks like a galaxy inside. Adamantium is hardly used and rarely accepted in small shops, but their value is held for their rarity and function in most high-end equipment. * '''Copper = 1 * Silver = 50 * Gold = 100 * Mythril = 500 * Adamantium = 1,000 Technology ' Technology as we know it doesn't exist in the RP. Instead magic is used for most daily things, and enchanted crystals replaced the use for electricity. Examples are crystals being used to teleport for traveling, as lights in homes, and even to pour water for baths/showers. * Recently we went the more high-fantasy route, so imagine most normal world things exist, but through magical means. * Airships are fine, but no guns. Things get unfair with guns. * Messages are sent using a magical race of intelligent ravens, who track people down and don't tell locations. '''The War ' For the past 20 years there has been a power struggle for the realm by the humans and high elves. Most other smaller kingdoms have either been forced to bend the knee to one of the kingdoms and fight in their war, or be completely destroyed. * Small towns and tribes are almost always destroyed or taken as slaves. '''The Gods & Religion Each race has their own god, and for the most part they all worship multiple gods. These gods came to the realm, and are the ones encouraging the war to gain dominion of the realm. A God's power comes from how many worshipers they are, the only exception being the forgotten god who made the realm and sleeps in it's core. * The church in Elderahn is known as a place of meditation, and hosts itself to monks. [ Characters ] Most fantasy races are allowed within this role play, if you've seen it in something it's generally allowed. For an extensive list of the races please check the wikia. * The dominant races are humans, high elves, and dwarves. With humans and high elves being the oppressors and dwarves keeping to themselves. * Races like orcs, dark elves and goblins are considered dangerous by most. * Demons and angelic races have no divinity or connections with hell/heaven. They're only winged/horned and more magical power than normal races; but have light-bones. Ages ''' Characters shouldn't be more than 200 years old. They die at 201. They also cannot be younger than the age of 18. No exceptions. '''Powers This is anything your character can do that's exceptional. For example having a character that can manipulate ice has "ice magic". Each power has to be one thing, so you can't have your character have one slot that's "strength/endurance". Each would be one. Races Most races that aren't gods are allowed. But if you play some sort of a demon, don't make them be OP and have some rationality about it. Such as having a demon that's normally just immortal/invincible and then playing them that way. * Racial traits; certain things don't count as powers, but characters have them based on their race. Examples are that orcs are physically stronger and more durable than all of the other races, dark elves can see in the dark, things with wings can fly if they're big enough, and hobbits can run fast without making any sounds. For more info check the wikia. ** '' Don't OP this; don't make up your own character race that's too strong, or try having their racial traits be something ridiculous such as a demon that naturally has super-strength. At most a race can be 1.5x better than a normal human. ** ''Mixed races; for the most part things can mix, but if you pick opposites (an angel and demon, or fire and a water elemental, for example) they do get some cool combinations of powers, but that character is sterile. Imagine it's like a horse mixing with a donkey, two things that can breed but their offspring can't. Equipment ' For the most part characters should have equipment that fits them. They couldn't have things that they couldn't afford unless it's a gift or passed down generations. * Mythril is very expensive, so only the wealthy can normally afford it * Adamantium is the most expensive, and only the super wealthy could afford it * For enchantments, having affinities (ex. a fire sword) is pretty basic * Other enchantments (like teleporting, moving on it's own) would be rarer and more valuable * Characters from a royal family are expected to have mostly mythril and expensive enchantments * Indestructible is the rarest of equipment, and limited to royal families * Max of 2 enchantments per equipment and 1 affinity, sentient/talking doesn't count towards enchantment limit. '''Monsters ' While races like orcs, demons, and goblins are considered monsters races by humans and high elves, real monsters aren't humanoid and look like what you would imagine a monster is. '''If your character is a jerk If you have a character that goes around picking fights or trying to kill NPCs or other people's characters, guards are allowed to beat the character in a fight without your consent and throw the character into the dungeon for awhile. * You can't go around killing people. * If they kill enough NPCs they will be executed. * Don't assume the guard is incompetent, crime should generally remain low. * If you have a guard, and run into something planned, such as two RPers who decided they want one character to kill the other, bring it up with them first since you might ruin their good time. This is the same for any planned fights between characters. Jobs Go through the jobs thread to find your character and a job and PM either of the vice captains or ask in the discord to reserve a slot. You can also RP it out if you want. Certain jobs might be exclusive for older members. So if you join you can't right away make someone in the small counsel, but if you're active for long enough you can. Your character won't be added to the job list until you're somewhat active with them. Making characters that are royalty Like having a special job, you must be active in this RP before making a character be a prince/princess from another kingdom. Within Elderahn you can only make the kingdom's lords. [ Making threads ] You're only allowed to make a thread for your character's home and for their profile, but try not to make a whole geographical point for it. Like making their own special mountain instead of living on the hills. Do not make other threads, ask one of the vice captains and we will make it if it seems like we need it. [ The Realm ] Created almost 1,000 years ago from the beginning of the RP. A nameless god came into this empty realm, creating the world and the universe around it. They went into a deep slumber for the next 500 years. Throughout those years other gods came into the world, bringing their own people to populate it. In that time kingdoms were established and magic was discovered. Around the year 550, war broke out between all of the kingdoms. Lead by their gods into battle against each other, during this time many empires fell. Neutral gods and their people, such as gnomes and fairies, mostly went into hiding to avoid the conflicts. This war lasted for 100 years, at the end of it the only kingdoms to have grown from constant battle were the humans, dwarves, and elves. It ended when the nameless god awoke from their sleep and exiled the gods out of the realm. To punish the races he took away immortality from all creatures; and disconnecting them from the divine. This is why characters can look young their whole lives like an immoral, and suddenly die at 201 For the next 300 years the realm was in mostly peace, hostilities still existed between most kingdoms but advancements were made. Crystals were developed to hold enchantments, used as magical technology. Relations in the realm were improving. 20 years before the RP, war erupted again. A power struggle between humans and elves for control of the realm. Small kingdoms took sides to avoid their cities burned, while some kingdoms remained defiant only to be destroyed completely. Small independent groups were starting to be wiped out. Divinity returned to the realm, and people were able to harness holy/dark powers once more. The gods were returning to the realm, in hopes of staring the same war they did 300 years ago for control. Kingdoms ' '''There are many kingdoms throughout the world, multiples of each kind. While the ruling two are the kingdom of man and elves. The human kingdom is mostly technologically advanced with their use of crystals, while the elf kingdom relies almost entirely on magic. Not every kingdom is an enemy to the two empires, most have bent the knee to either side and those that haven't are been burned and their entire population killed or sold into slavery. Small kingdoms, and those that remain neutral are mostly attacked or consumed. Peaceful neutral kingdoms are mostly left alone since they don't pose a threat. While any small towns or tribes are completely destroyed or forced into labor for their crown. '''Allied Kingdoms & Races' ' Kingdom of Man ' * Humans * Beast-folk * Giants Kingdom of Elves * Elves * Angels * Elementals * Fairies * Gnomes Neutral Kingdoms * Dwarves * Dark elves * Hobbits * Demons (Elderahn) Other ''' These are mostly viewed as "savages" and "enemies" to either kingdom, they're mostly hostile to outsiders. It's almost everything not on the lists above. Such as; trolls, goblins, orcs, dark elves. Along with more violent demons like onis, and nomadic giants and beast-folk. There are outliners though that have a hard time in most societies. Most outliners live in either Elderahn or become accepted by humans. * There are 9 major kingdoms in the RP. * Elderahn is the smallest, but also the most wealthy with half of the continent in debt to them. '''Class System Following a mostly medieval class system. [ Elderahn ] Elderahn is one of the oldest kingdoms in the realm, and one of the smallest. It was established very early in history but almost completely destroyed during the god wars. Leaving it as a smaller version of itself, and the ruins of old castle walls still remain on the outskirts showing it's one size. They've always remained neutral - which has lead to their downfall in the past, and accept anyone from around the world in this time of crisis. Most villagers don't discriminate against people, but with all of the outsiders moving in from around the realm it's starting to get more hostile. * People born here don't normally discriminate like outsiders * Elderahn is very wealthy as they deal with both sides * Their supplying of both sides of the war is a secret * Elderahn is the demon kingdom, and most of it's population are demons. * Elderahn takes place in the kingdom's capital of the same name, but they have few villages too. * Elderahn sits on top of the largest mythril and adamantium deposits in the realm * There's also a few gold mines. * Their replenishing crystal caverns also supply most of the crystals in the realm. * They have a bad reputation being the kingdom of demons * Most of the inhabitants are friendly and instead of evil as one would assume are only mischievous. The Guard Veteran guard members are known for being elite knights, but with the masses moving in they've been accepting most people that pass the telepath's tests in efforts to have enough people to manage the city. Even then they're usually more skilled than a normal person and passed a rigorous physical test. All guard members are very skilled fighters and should always be considered better fighters than normal characters. Ruling Class The kingdom of Elderahn is controlled by the Nevermore's, a family of demon necromancers. They're a neutral party in the war. Nobles Elderahn has few lords, most of which work closely with the Necromancer and the king. Nobles mostly have a job under "kingdom" and are called lords by everyone. Other kinds of nobles would be the aristocrats who are either favored houses or have been voted into the counsel by their neighborhood. [ Laws ] Most normal day laws will be presented, mostly involving either being thrown into the dungeon for awhile for petty crimes or executed. Remember that doing anything harmless against someone's character without their permission. Such as "-teleports behind u ur ded-" kind of thing is against the rules. Really though, please don't be a creep to random people's characters. I've seen people be creeps before, not here. Unless of course you two plan for the creepiness (within Gaia's TOS). Ask if you have any questions about certain things, just assume the laws are the same as any first world country. Please don't be a sociopath.